


Fire Proof Heart

by shogas



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Abusive Relationships, F/F, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 10:59:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17222759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shogas/pseuds/shogas
Summary: It's Not Real Love. It Never Really Was.





	Fire Proof Heart

It was obsessive, it was restricting, she would kill anyone that tried to get in the way, but she called it love. She told her it was love. "Please, I don't want this anymore... It hurts, I don't like it here..." She would plea and beg and cry and destroy herself, but she'd always be reborn again. Reborn into this disgusting, endless love. "This is torture... This is Hell..." She shook her head. "Jean, don't you see? This is love. This is my love to you... With my power, you can do anything! We can conquer worlds, we can become the most powerful god in history!!" Hands quaking, lip trembling. "That's not what I want... This isn't love... This is your power, your dream, you're just dragging me on for the ride..." This was never what she wanted; why was she singled out to become the host? To house this abusive god who called herself her lover? "I can make you happy--" "You're selfish. You pushed people away from me. You let me die and come back over and over..." It was like her own personal Hell for years... Forever... "Jean, I did it all for you... Because I love you... I need you..." She sneered, jerking her body. "You can't get away with this anymore. I won't let you. You think you need me? I don't need you. I never did."

**Author's Note:**

> honestly i just wanted to write a short little drabble on phoenix's toxic love for jean grey. heavily inspired by the resurrection of jean grey comic!


End file.
